istriafandomcom-20200214-history
Syraphina Tealeaf
Background Born to a painter and his teamaker wife, most would not have believed that child named for her angelic beauty would have ended up being so... violent. The youngest of 12, Syraphina was strange from the get go. While her siblings would sit quietly during class time at home in the dining room, Syra prefered to hang by her knees from the rafters, her hair tickling the top of her fathers head. Occasionally in a drunken state on a particularly hectic day of dealing with the fact that he had sired 12 children, he would use one of her pigtails as a paint brush. Over the years, Syra's sunkissed brown locks were stripped of all color and into the stark white she bears to this day by some foul smelling concotion her mother would use. Like all small pixies, Syraphina was raised to honor the traditional ways of life and the "religion" of sunlight; unfortunately, Syraphina never found much behind the constant frolicking in sun-kissed meadows, having come to prefer the trees and countless places to hide that they offered. Despite many attempts to get her out of the shadow and into the Fey circles, Syraphina was more interested in learning about the animals around them and using a seemingly forgotten gift of her people to converse with many of the critters she met, mostly against the requests of her parents. As she grew, she was taught the quite ways of a well mannered lady, just as her three other sisters were; with these lessons came those that only grueling hours of labor and hard work can teach. These chores were co-ed, though many of her sisters preferred to whine their way out of tasks that required them to grow sweaty. Those were the best ones in Syra's mind as they allowed her to learn how to properly use sharp objects such as axes, knives and sickles. She was placed in charge of half the household chores by the age of 12 and carried them out to the book in fear of her father taking away her precious pointed blades. By the age of 16, Syra knew how to throw the small axes and knives she was allowed to use for yard work better than men twice her age. By the time Syra turned 18, almost all of her siblings had been married off; a fate that bore no interest to her. Many would come by to tease as she cut up wood for the fireplace or threw blade after blade into the same tree on the edge of their property. Each had something different, yet eerily similar to say: Syra would never marry, Syra would never be anything, and Syra was scary. Frustrated to no end, Syraphina tried desperately to find something she was good at to no avail. She was not calm and patient enough to paint or sew, her hand at cooking only created poorly tasting, foul smelling concoctions that not even rats would eat and while she was good with a blade she could not properly cut and shape wood to create anything worth using. After a year of trying, more frustrated than before, Syraphina had little choice but to leave her home in hopes of finding something she was good at. This place here, home or not, held little promise for her and she did not wish for her fate to be what others had stated it would be. Cold, hungry and alone, Syraphina was finally picked up by a small group of wonders in need of a tiny person or object that was capable of helping them to find a lost item. Eager for adventure and the promise of food, Syra took them up on their offer with a smile forgetting the cardinal pixie rule. For years, her brothers and uncles had stressed to her that should she ever join a group she need always remember that being a pixie meant having people judge you before getting to know you; it meant being played as a fool and placed into positions that could not just cost you everything you had, but your life. Though the small area she was from was known more for it's naivety, as Syra was quick to tell anyone who listened, most outsiders saw pixies as tricky; an angle that would have been of better use to Syraphina than her wit and honesty. Sadly, this was quickly learned when the item was found and Syraphina was stomped upon and smooshed into the soft earth and left for dead. It took her several months to regain her memory, and several additional months to relearn how to fly and move as she once had. What didn't take her long however was relearning how to use a blade; that was almost an extension of her arm. Once fully healed, Syraphina began work as a mercenary taking on any job that allowed her to stab things repeatedly. Initially, she took whatever she could find that offered food and gold, as she began to make a bit of a name for herself though her demand for better kills and more gold increased at an alarming rate. Never one to bargain or barter, Syra refused to take on a job for any less than what she felt was fair; though prices were negotiable depending on the amount of enjoyment she received from slaughtering those that needed to be killed and this particular type of bargaining took place at the end of each job. Preferring to work alone, Syraphina seldom agreed to work with others or join groups unless the pay was double and she was promised their fingers or toes should they fail to be of use to her. Very few people declined her request. Wild, feral and cunning now, Syraphina is cold and calculating trusting no one until they trust her and always weaving a web around those bigger than her that she can use against them as an escape method. Those who have been warned of pixies should truly be afraid of this one; she won't just trick you out of your gold if she needs too, she'll trick you out of your life. Rise of the New God What significant events happened to your character during the campaign? How did they grow and evolve as a person? Appearance Standing just shy of a foot tall, this little pixie is short and lithe, yet still curvy enough to distinguish her gender without fail. Sharply pointed ears peak out from behind stray pale, almost silvery blonde curls; her hair when not tightly braided against her scalp, the ends pulled tightly into a high ponytail that barely touches the back of her neck, hangs to just above her waist like a wisp of smoke. Her face is heart shaped and flawless, as if carved from a creamy pale stone. Her eyes have a slight, upturned almond shape to them and they are the most curious shade of lavender; using charcoal to help accentuate their shape and striking color, Syraphina also smudges the coal onto her eye lashes. A small teardrop shaped nose sits perfectly in the center of her face, the tip of it slightly upswept; her lips are full, though imperfect with the upper one being slightly thinner than the bottom lip which seems to always have fresh chew marks on it; her smile is sweet but crooked. As a pixie, Syraphina is gifted with delicate wings the shade of spiders silk and about as thick; thinly made and shaped like the wings of a common cicada. Her clothing choices are slim as she prefers to travel light; when her black leather pants and sleeveless tunic need to be washed, she will either be found lounging about in her underwear or skyclad. Statistics, Powers, and Equipment Powers: List of Powers Feats: List of Feats Equipment: List of Equipment Category:People